


"Hey, Love"

by Ferrero13



Category: Shadowhunter Chronicles - All Media Types, Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: American Sign Language, Established Relationship, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Mute!Alec, Youtuber AU, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-06
Updated: 2016-05-06
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:00:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6765955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ferrero13/pseuds/Ferrero13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Magnus is halfway across the world with only a grumpy cat for company. Thank god for the internet.</p><p>Or: The AU wherein Magnus has a channel dedicated solely to reminding Alec he loves him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Hey, Love"

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by 'vlogbrothers' and written at the expense of sleep because inspiration strikes me at the worst times. I don't make YouTube videos, but I've read so many YouTuber!AUs that I'd be embarrassed if I got anything horridly wrong. I hope this is different enough that it's still interesting even if this AU feels kind of overused. I'm not completely familiar with ASL (I tried to learn it for about a month but never got the chance to use it so I pretty much forgot most of it) so I apologise if I've made any faux pas. I'm especially terrified of not portraying the condition of being mute well, so please point out if I'm doing anything wrong.
> 
> 07/05/2016: I'm going through this fic to add annotations wherever suitable. Minor edits have been made and will likely continue to be made.

The channel’s name is ‘letterstoalightwood’, and the description says ‘From Magnus, with love’.

\---

“Hey, love. We’ve only been apart for less than a day and I already miss you. I love you so much. But I’m really excited that we’re doing this. Since I’m putting up the first video, I just want to let you know that you’re allowed to play this over and over again if you ever miss me at night. I promise I won’t ever grow tired of telling you I love you.” Someone very sparkly, presumably Magnus, winks at the camera, then raises a very fluffy, very grumpy cat. It looks like it really wants to hiss at him but also looks like it thinks it won’t be worth the effort. “Come on, Church, say hi.” Magnus picks up a paw and waves it. The cat glowers at him, twists in his grip, and slinks off screen, presumably to find something to rip to shreds.

“Anyway, I know I’m still very new to your world, but I’ve got at least one thing down.” Magnus lifts a hand, extending his thumb, index finger, and pinkie. The rings on his fingers click against each other as he curls his middle and ring fingers in tightly. He grins. “I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. You’re still going too fast for me to catch everything you’re saying—or _not_ saying—but I’m a fast learner. I got the gist of it.” Magnus tries to keep a straight face, but he bursts out laughing nearly immediately. “Okay, fine, I admit that the only reason I actually understood anything you said was the captions. I’m glad I managed to convince you to do this with me. Thank your sister for me, will you, for helping me persuade you? And kiss the Chairman for me. He must be missing me so much. While you’re at it, give yourself a kiss from me too. It’s the next best thing since I can’t be there with you.” Magnus presses a kiss to his fingers, and then flattens them against the camera. Removing his hand, he frowns at the camera, then wipes the fingerprints from the lens with the sleeve of his shirt.

“I wish I could be there with you, love. I miss having you right next to me. I miss waking up to your ridiculous bedhead and your ridiculously gorgeous eyes. I hope your sister’s been grooming you in my stead. Honestly, what would you do without me? Go for days without combing that mess you call hair? I love you, sweetheart, but I’m selfish. I don’t want anyone else seeing how you look like right after rolling out of bed. That’s a privilege I intend to share with no one else unless you decide you don’t want me anymore. But let’s be honest.” He gestures at himself. “Who wouldn’t want this?”

Magnus raises the same hand sign as before. “And don’t forget, darling, that I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. It’s been three weeks and I still miss you so much. Church sends his love.” The camera pans to a cat lying in a beam of sunlight streaming in from a window. It snuffles its nose but otherwise does nothing. The camera pans back to Magnus. “Okay, fine. Maybe Church doesn’t actually send his love. But I do. Why didn’t you keep Church with you anyway? He likes you better. Is the Chairman a substitute for me? Is he warming your bed for you?” Magnus looks temporarily appalled. “I can’t believe I’m jealous of a cat.” He shakes his head.

“Enough about me being replaced—I don’t like that train of thought. You’ve been my muse these few weeks, did you know that? I mean, it’s not like you weren’t before, but pretty much everything I design these days is meant for you. I think we need to get you a new closet when I get back so you have space for all of these things I’m making for you. I’m not above guilt tripping you into keeping them. I have a duty to your sister to ensure that your wardrobe doesn’t shrink to five of the same black shirt and three of the same black jeans.”

Magnus presses the hand sign to his lips. “Above all else, remember that I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. I’m sorry that your brother’s a jerk. That’s how you know he’s adopted, because you and your sister are possibly the nicest people I know.” Magnus’ fingers flit across his palm absently. “I mean, your brother’s not exactly the devil’s spawn, but you two are like angels compared to him. Well, okay, maybe not Izzy. She’s more like an imp. Anyway, I’m sure there are enough people adoring the golden boy that you don’t need _me_ buttering up to him too.” He jabs his index finger at himself. “Tell him that if he ever makes you run after him and clean up his messes again, he’ll have me to answer to. And I don’t intend to be kind. I take your safety extremely seriously, love. If he wants to go drinking with a fake I.D., he can deal with the consequences himself.

“Catarina sends her love,” Magnus crosses his arms in front of his chest, hands in fists, “Ragnor sends his grudging well wishes,” he pauses for dramatic effect, “and _I_ would send myself to you if I could. Or you could send yourself to me whenever semester is over. I promise I’ll wait. No clubbing until I get to share the experience with you. But I guess that’s not really your scene so I’ll just settle for cuddling on the couch and getting trampled by Church.” Magnus looks extremely put upon, but his mouth twitches up at the corners.

“How did I do? I tried to use some of the stuff I picked up, but I’m still not very good at forming sentences yet. I look forward to learning more from you.” Magnus flashes the hand sign. “I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. I don’t know why people find me rambling to you interesting, but somehow they do, and some of them have become slightly invested in my life. They want to know why I’m sending ‘letters to a light wood’ and what the hell a ‘light wood’ is. My guess is that the lack of spaces in my channel name might’ve led them to believe that I have a ‘light wood’ to send ‘letters’ to.” Magnus drops the double quotation marks he’s been making with his fingers. “I tried saying that the way you would that but it’s hard to do that _and_ suggest the presence of quotation marks. And don’t give me that look. I know you’re giving me that look. Stop it. I won’t tell them anything since you’re so shy. It’s fine if you want to link people here, but I’m not going to link them to you unless you give me explicit permission.

“So, I don’t think I’ve said this yet today: I really, really love you, and I really, really miss you. Absence really does make the heart grow fonder.” Magnus gives a sappy smile. “Fine, maybe I’m romanticising the quote a bit, but I do prefer ‘absence’ over ‘absinthe’, since drinking isn’t fun anymore unless it’s with you. Also, Church is an absolute menace. How did you ever convince me to bring this natural disaster with me?”

Magnus tries to pick Church up and manages his parting hand sign with a strangled sound while the cat bats a paw at his face. “You probably already know what’s coming, but—I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. As you can see, I’ve only just woken up. You can tell because it’s so dark that you can’t see my face because I’m too embarrassed to been seen without makeup. I have a long day today so this is the only time I can find to make you a video. I’ll make sure you get a shot of me, glitter and all, before this video ends so you can print it out and put it up on your wall to remind you that I love you when you wake up and see it first thing in the morning—not that, of course, you don’t already have me as your phone’s wallpaper so you see me the moment you open your eyes anyway when you silence your alarm for the fifth time. Darling, I love you, but you need to work on reducing your reliance on caffeine. You’re almost as bad as Clary.”

The video suddenly cuts to a much brighter, much clearer view of Magnus’ face. His eyes are lined with something white and shimmery. “As promised, a view of my gorgeous face, second only to yours,” Magnus winks. The camera jumps a little as Magnus makes his way out of the bedroom. “By the way, I’ve finally found time to get groceries so you can stop nagging at me for getting takeout because I can’t be bothered to make myself anything.” A sink with two plates and an overturned glass comes into view. “But darling, you must know that no one makes as good a sandwich as you do, although you, like your sister, really have no talent once some form of heating is required.

“And as always, I love you.” Magnus grins, and raises his signature hand sign.

\---

“Hey, love.” Magnus rubs his eyes. Eyeshadow smears across his lids. He cracks a tired smile. “I think I’m suffering from you withdrawal. Not being able to hold you is doing terrible things to my sleep—that is to say, I can’t sleep without you clinging to me like a leech and pushing your cold nose into my neck.” He pulls a smile, then closes his eyes briefly. “Okay, fine. I did have a terrible day at work. They keep expecting me to make miracles happen like I’m some sort of wizard. But I do miss you in my bed—or me being in your bed. I’m not really all that picky if you’re there. I haven’t had a good night’s sleep since we’ve been apart. Maybe that’s why I slipped up today.

“Fuck, I miss you so much, love. I need you here with me. Well, maybe I don’t _need_ you, exactly, because we both know we’re independent young adults whose lives don’t completely revolve around love, but I do really want you. You always know what to do to make me feel better. Make sure you tell me you love me extra sincerely in your next video. I love you, I love you, I love you. Don’t ever let yourself be convinced otherwise. You’re second to nobody, at least to me.” Magnus stares at his hands, which were fluttering all around him throughout the entire video. “Well, look at that, I’m making progress without even knowing it.”

Magnus finally gives small, genuine smile. “Tell me if that was coherent. I love you.” The video cuts, but not before Magnus managed his hand sign.

\---

“Hey, love. Thanks for humouring me. Thanks for going through with it even though you were probably dying of embarrassment. You’re amazing. I love you so, so much. I can’t believe how much I love you.” Magnus pauses, staring at the camera in wonderment. “This is insane. I never thought I’d be telling anyone I love them so frequently and actually mean it more than I can express. I also never thought I’d say this, but: thank you, Camille. If it weren’t for you, I would never have found the love of my life. If you hadn’t broken my heart, I wouldn’t have drowned my sorrows in enough alcohol to pass out on my soulmate, who then proceeded to put a complete stranger—that’s me—up at his place until I woke up with a raging hangover. And then said soulmate’s sister tried to make breakfast so I had to stop the place from burning down. But it was still very magical, regardless, finding out that intense crush at first sight was actually a thing that happens. So, from the bottom of my heart, thank you, Camille.” Magnus touches his fingers to his mouth and then pulls it away. “Thanks.”

He makes a face. “Okay, that left a bad taste in my mouth even though it’s completely true. Love, I don’t even want to think of her and you existing in the same context ever again. Send brain bleach. I had such horrible taste I barely believe it improved so drastically overnight to enable me to fall for you. Even if it took you an entire year before you let me hold your hand. You’re such a prude, but I love you for it. I love the way you can tell me you love me one second and then be a flustered mess the next. I also love the way you hid behind Chairman Meow in your last video. Although that made it really hard to make out what you’re saying since both of your gorgeous hands were occupied. In fact, I could barely tell that you were saying anything at all.”

Magnus raises his open palm to the camera, and then flips it around to show the back of his hand. There is a series of angry red lines. “I tried to do what you did because I thought it’d be romantic but Church didn’t like it so much. What I would give to have the Chairman instead.” His fingers fold into a familiar configuration. “I can’t wait to hear from you again. I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love.” Magnus shuffles awkwardly, looking contrite. He wrings his hands, then brings them up tentatively to start gesturing cautiously. “I know you didn’t want people to know anything about you, but I messed up last week. My viewers, who have thus far assumed that I have a girlfriend half the world away, have figured out that you’re actually a socially awkward man—also half the world away. I tried to keep everything gender neutral but I messed up at 0:44 in the last video. I’m really sorry, love. Forgive me? Please don’t be mad at me. I don’t think I could stand it. I love you. Please still watch my videos even if you stop making yours—unless you want me to stop. I will stop if you ask me to.”

Magnus brings a small bottle of bleach into view. “Thanks for the bleach, by the way. You know, if you’re not mad enough at me to not watch this video at all. I assumed you sent it before you read any of the comments on my video. I’ll do anything to respect your privacy, so please, please, please don’t shut me out, okay? You’re not picking up your calls. But, well. All things considered maybe calling you wasn’t exactly a smart idea since you can’t exactly tell me anything through a phone call. I’ve been an idiot. I’ve been texting you too. I think I’ve exceeded my quota of free messages.”

He gives a shaky smile, hesitantly forming his hand sign. “I hope you’re still okay with me saying this. I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. Thank you, thank you, _thank you_ for keeping me around. You’re too good to me. I don’t deserve you. I love you. You didn’t even get mad at me. I can’t believe you thought me begging for forgiveness was ‘endearing’. And I also can’t believe I hadn’t figured out what that nickname you gave me like a year ago meant. ‘Great’. I had to look that up, by the way, because I couldn’t stand not knowing anymore. I love that you call me what other people call me, but in a different language that only we—and maybe a few other thousands of people, but hey, that’s not a very large number considering the billions of people alive at the moment—understand. Would you believe that I actually thought you’d been giving me rude gestures the entire time? I thought it meant ‘stay away’. 1 So I asked your sister what people call you, because I realised that I had no idea at all.”

Magnus closes his hands in fists and knocks his wrists together.2 “I feel like it describes you on so many levels, and I can see why you ended up with a name like this. I hope you don't mind me using it, because you, darling, have done more to protect my heart than I ever have. And it’s _my_ heart. It’s not your duty to keep it safe, but I feel like it’s been in much better hands ever since I threw it at you. You caught it with fumbling hands and didn’t know what to do with it for the better part of a year, but you’re doing such a great job now that I think I’d like you to keep it forever.” Magnus cuts himself off suddenly, eyes wide and darting around in a panic. He bites his lower lip, and it takes him more than a couple seconds of heavy swallowing before he speaks again, hands moving rapidly. “But only if you’d like to have it; you don’t have to.”

He raises the hand sign almost worriedly. “I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love.” Magnus sounds breathless. “Have I told you how much I love you today? Because I do. I do. _I do._ You never cease to amaze me. Thank you for agreeing to keep my heart even though it’s probably more trouble than it’s worth. Yours deserves all the TLC in the world. I’ll make sure to do all I can to be worthy of it, to make sure you don’t regret letting me hold it. Thank you for trusting me with it. You know, it feels a lot like we just got married over video. I hope we didn’t.” Magnus looks briefly horrified by what he’s said, then quickly adds, “But not because I don’t want to be able to legally connect my name to yours in a very permanent and very official way! I hope we didn’t because I want to do this face to face. I want to be able to tangle our fingers and wrap my arms around you and smile into your lips when I do that. Or when you do that. It all really depends on who first gives up on waiting for the ‘right time’ and just blurts it out.”

Magnus lifts his left hand and points to its ring finger with his right. “You’ll notice I’ve left this finger free of rings. It’s waiting for yours. Feel free to throw a ring at my head any time. I’m a size 10.5, in case you want to pick rings on your own without me urging you to go for something more adventurous. We have to get a matching set, after all, and I want you to be comfortable wearing yours. I want you to be proud to wear it. Also, you talk with your hands, so you need to be the one to make sure it suits you.” His smile turns into something smaller, something gentler.

“You probably don’t need to hear this since I just spent the whole video begging you to propose, but I need to say it anyway.” Magnus makes the hand sign with both hands. “I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. I have good news and bad news. Good news: I’m coming back in a month. Bad news: I’m coming back in a month. A month feels like too long. It’s lonely here without you. Ragnor and Catarina dragged me out to a bar last night and they told me this morning that the only thing I talked about when they got me drunk was you. Did they expect me to talk about anything else? I spend working hours thinking about fashion—I’m allowed to spend the rest of the day thinking about you. I don’t know why they thought I’d ramble about anything else if they got me drunk. I’m starting to reconsider my opinion that our lives don’t revolve around being in love. Being away from you has only made me spend more time sighing like one of a pair of star-crossed lovers. You’re the other half of the pair, by the way, in case you haven’t figured that out yet.” Magnus crosses his fists and bumps them, grinning.

“In some ways I'm surprised it took this long for my viewers to figure out that you’re not some exotic foreigner who only speaks an equally exotic language. Maybe they were just afraid to point out how different you are.” Magnus makes a series of hand signs. “Somebody finally put it out there that you’re a ‘regular user of sign language’, but you’ll notice they were careful to avoid the word ‘mute’. Darling, it’s a wonder that none of your viewers have stumbled across me, or mine across you, or if they have they haven’t put two and two together before now. It also turns out that not many who watch my videos know ASL, because they’ve been asking about the hand sign I do at the end of every video.”

Magnus makes the hand sign, lips twitching into a slightly hopeless smile. “I vote we let them wonder—I like that we have a secret language. I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. If all goes well, this will be the third last video before I’m finally back with you. I can’t wait! Church can’t wait either. He’s getting way too grumpy. I know you said to bring him with me to make me feel less lonely, but I don’t think he’s taken the move very well. He kind of hates it here without his favourite human. I think you made me bring the wrong cat. To be honest, I don’t care if he misses you; when I get back, I’m locking us—that’s you and me, not me and Church because that'll be weird—in a room for some private time and leaving Church to scratch at the door outside. I’m not sharing you until I’ve kissed you till my lips are raw. And that’s a promise, by the way. Don’t pretend you don’t like the idea.” Magnus winks.

“I love you. I don’t think I’ll ever get tired of telling you that. I’ll whisper that in your ear every night I get to lie next to you. I won’t ever complain that you’re a blanket hog. Well. Perhaps I won’t complain for a month. Or a week. All right. I’ll complain anyway, but you’ll know I don’t mind because I’ll kiss you to sleep and kiss you awake whether you steal the blankets or not. I love you. I can’t say that enough. I see you in my dreams nearly every night and then I wake up and you’re not there and it feels like a punch in the gut.

“By the way, some of my viewers looked up our secret hand sign and they’re more or less disgusted by how sappily in love we are. Your viewers seem to feel the same. Sometimes you’re a little dense unless people spell things out for you, so I’m going to literally spell the final message of this video out for you too.” Magnus sticks out his pinkie, then retracts it and extends both thumb and index finger. He forms a circle with his fingers, then the victory sign, then curls all fingers in to form a fist with his thumb tucked under the knuckles of other fingers. His thumb and pinkie uncurl, and he forms a circle again, before making a fist while extending his index and middle fingers.3 He does this very quickly, like he’s had a lot of practice. “I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love.” A view of a bright purple luggage half full of what looks like glitter woven into fabric form, then the camera pans to Magnus’ face. His eyes are smeared with gold glitter at the outer edges. “As you can see, I’ve already started packing because I’m really excited to be going back in two weeks. I’ll send my flight details soon so don’t forget to pick me up. And don’t forget to hug me because I really want to hug you too. Also, pretend to have missed me even if you haven’t, although, from your videos, I’m guessing that you miss me too. I recommend kissing me as well, but only if you’re comfortable with it. I can wait till we’re in private.” Magnus licks his lips. “Please look forward to it. I promise to be very, _very_ thorough.”

He holds up a black jacket that somehow manages to shimmer with all the colours in the visible spectrum despite being very clearly black. “By the way, I’m bringing back things I designed for you. You don’t have to wear them. All you have to do is act like you like them because I like the idea of you owning things I made. I like you tangibly owning a piece of me. Is that why you made me take Church? Because I’ll think of you every time I get scratched? You didn’t have to. I think of you all the time anyway.

“In other news, one of your viewers has made their way here and told me how adorable we are and how they want to make this,” Magnus raises the hand sign, “a secret handshake for them and their future partner. I think we’ve accidentally started a trend.” He laughs. “I’ll see you in two weeks. But in the meantime—I love you.”

\---

“Hey, love. This is my last video to you barring any unexpected urges to make videos outside our predetermined schedule. I’ll miss us doing this. I loved being able to watch you tell me you love me repeatedly and learning your language from you at my own pace. You’re a fantastic teacher, love. Look at me, talking to you the same way you talk to me!” Magnus grins as his hands slowly but surely make clear hand signs. “I’ve made more progress in these months than I have the entire time I knew you. Maybe it has something to do with the fact that I watch your videos every time I miss you. Which is every second that I’m not working. But hopefully I won’t be missing you so much by next week because you’ll be right beside me.”

The camera swings around to a whole army of brightly coloured luggage. “This is me, almost all packed; all that’s left is to ship your new wardrobe over and get Church ready for the journey home—which I’m dreading. Getting Church ready I mean, not the journey home. I’m totally looking forward to the journey home. I’m looking forward to being able to smother you with love in person. You have no idea how much I want to shower you with affection because of how much I love you.

“So I’m really excited about coming back to you.” Magnus smiles something soft, his usual hand sign slightly looser this time. “I’m coming home, and I love you.”

\---

“Hey, lovelies.” Magnus beams at the camera. “Thank you all for supporting me while I was missing the love of my life. I see that most of you have finally worked out what this,” he raises his hand in a very familiar arrangement, “means. My significant other—also my significantly better half—has finally given the green light to let me link you to all our videos.” A hand swats Magnus’ shoulder. Its owner stands just outside the frame. “Ow, stop that. You know it’s true. I’m a better person for you.” Magnus gazes off camera with a broad, fond smile. His hands absently form a series of signs. “Aw, thanks, love. I guess I do bring some colour to your life, don't I? And also to your wardrobe, come to think of it. Don’t look so offended. I love you even if the most adventurous piece of clothing you’re willing to wear is a navy blue suit.”

To the camera, Magnus says, “So I’m finally back with the light of my life,” his eyes dart to something beyond the camera and he grins like he’s sharing an inside joke, “and said light of my life is still a bit shy about appearing in my videos with me. I don’t know why.” Magnus raises an eyebrow, gaze focussed again on something beyond the camera. “They’ll love you. You’re wonderful—how could they not. They’ve also been dying to see you. No, just linking them to your videos won’t do. They want to see you _with me_. And honestly I really want to be able to finally show you off. Please?”

A shuffling sound comes from somewhere off screen. Magnus’ grin widens. He shifts to the side and pats the space he’s just vacated. “Come, sit here,” he says. Somebody dressed all in black slouches into view and takes a seat beside Magnus. He waves a hand warily. Magnus turns to the camera. “Here we have at last, the lovely, elusive man who has my heart.” To the still unnamed man, he says, “Do you want to let them know?” The man shrugs, picks up Magnus’ hand, and points to one notably under-decorated finger. It’s unadorned but for a ring with a thick black band running through the middle.

“That’s right, we’re getting married!” Magnus bursts out, grinning. “And guess who popped the question? Him! Can you believe that? My beautiful, reticent boyfriend is now my beautiful, reticent fiancé. I think maybe this video should end here before you all get a front row seat to me reciting a very long list of reasons why I love this man. I don’t know what else you want me to tell you because—don’t take this personally—this has never been about any of you. It’s always been about this gorgeous specimen of a human being beside me, it’s always been about doing things for him. Do you want to share your name or should I stop now?”

The man glances hesitantly at Magnus, then the camera, then Magnus again. He takes a deep breath, and lifts a hand. A fist with a thumb next to the index finger; a fist with index finger and thumb extended; a fist with a thumb below the knuckles of other fingers; fingers curled as if holding a tennis ball.4

Magnus hugs the man fiercely, and a smile spreads across the man’s face. Magnus tilts his face toward the camera, “Well, and there we have it, my fiancé. You can find him at ‘messagestombane’—real creative, by the way, love—,” the man, who looks distinctly Not ImpressedTM, rolls his eyes, hands moving quickly and sharply5, and Magnus laughs before he continues, “if he hasn’t finally figured out how to privatise videos.”

The video cuts, but not before Magnus’ eyes light up when the man forms the hand sign that has always ended Magnus’ videos.

**Author's Note:**

> 1 The sign for 'great' is basically just both arms up, palms out, and bringing both hands forward and backward twice.  
> 2 Sign means: protect; I'm basing this off Alec's name, which means 'defender' or 'protector of men'  
> 3 Signs spell: I-L-O-V-E-Y-O-U  
> 4 Signs spell: A-L-E-C  
> 5 Alec says—well, signs—something along the lines of: "Says the man whose channel is called 'letterstoalightwood'."  
> That sign that Magnus always ends with, by the way, means 'I love you'. It's a combination of the hand signs for the letters 'I', 'L', and 'Y'. As much as I'd like to claim credit for coming up with this ingenious hand sign, I can't because it already existed long before I was even a speck in my mother's eye.
> 
> If there's anything else anybody wants annotations for, I'd be happy to oblige.


End file.
